1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clamps, and more particularly to a gripping device especially useful for, although not limited to, application on the opposite ends of a clothes hanger to grip a garment, such as a pair of slacks and the like. Hangers of this type, having a center hook, adapted to engage a rod, and a pair of oppositely extending branches having gripping means on the ends, are in common use by clothiers and in the home, as well as by clothes cleaners. The branches support coats, dresses, blouses, shirts and the like, some having recesses to engage shoulder straps on dresses to prevent the dresses from slipping off the hanger, while the end clamps or gripping means suspend slacks, pants, shorts, etc. These are manufactured and used by the millions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most prior art devices are made from a number of parts, many of which require metal springs and the like to retain the jaws of the clamp in gripping position. Others have hooked elements to grip the articles being supported, increasing the danger of tearing the supported article when forcibly and accidentally being removed. They are difficult and time consuming to manipulate.
Another device attempts to make the two jaws integral, depending upon the resilience of the material from which the hanger is made to grip and retain the article of clothing. In such devices, however, it is difficult to insert the article of clothing between the jaws, requiring that the end of the clothes hanger be held with one hand while the article of clothing is forced between the jaws. This device is not readily adapted to receive and retain different thicknesses of garments, and involves, in the removal of a garment, the rubbing of the garment against the resilient action of the clamp, with possible damage to the garment.